Typhon
Typhon (/ˈtaɪfən/; Greek: Τυφῶν, Tuphōn, typʰɔ̂ːn), also known as Typhoeus (/taɪˈfiːəs/; Τυφωεύς, Tuphōeus), Typhaon (Τυφάων, Tuphaōn) or Typhos (Τυφώς, Tuphōs) was the deadliest monster of Greek mythology. The last son of Gaia, who was possessed by the Dark Lord Chernabog using the hellish energies of Tartarus, he was known as the "Father of All Monsters". He is a minor antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, first appearing in "The Keyblade Wars - X" as the true final boss of the Mt. Olympus campaign, then reappearing in "Return of the Keyblade" as a powerful Titan/Pseudo-Primordial freed by Hades to try and wreak havoc on the worlds for the Hellfire Organization. Typhon may be a Titan by lineage, but he is not a true Titan or Primordial as he was born during the time of the Lands of Legend rather than the Age of Chaos when his older siblings were born. Story Ancient History/The Keyblade Wars - X Thousands of years ago, after the First Olympian War, Gaea, or rather Chernabog using her body to try and infest the world of Olympia with darkness, was enraged at the defeat of the Titans (some of his more powerful allies in the war against the Gods), and of how they were locked away in Tartarus. He attempted revenge by sending Gaea's last and most powerful child, the great monster Typhon to destroy the gods and plunge the world into everlasting chaos. Typhon alone was the greatest foe the gods ever faced, even mightier than the Titans themselves. Having never anticipated such a rival, the gods were quickly forced on the defensive and they eventually went into hiding. Hera, however, stood her ground and convinced Zeus to fight by calling him a coward. This convinced Zeus and he went into battle with his lightning. Zeus struck Typhon square in the chest with theMaster Bolt at point blank range, greatly weakening him. The gods were then able to trap him under Mount Etna, where his raw power itself caused lava to ignite from the mountain top in the form of a volcano. After the defeat of Typhon, Zeus quickly discovered that the reason for Gaea's sudden villainous behavior was that she was actually possessed by an avatar of Chernabog himself, and went deep into her core to free her mind from the Demon King's control. After destroying the avatar with Hades, Poseidon, and Hera's help, Gaea was freed and apologized for the evil she caused as Chernabog's vessel, granting permission for the Gods to rule Olympus without interference. Return of the Keyblade Appearance and Personality To mortals in his homeworld affected by the mist, Typhon appears as a massive freak storm of tornadoes that tear apart everything in their path. To demigods and off-worlder mortals who are not affected by the Mist, his pseudo-true form takes the form of a red-furred humanoid dragon with five snake tails as legs, a camel-like head with emerald green eyes for his main head, and four hissing snakes for arms. His true Primordial appearance, however, is unknown, as it is always covered in a massive amount of thunder clouds. No matter his appearance, though, Typhon is always surprisingly wisecracking for an eldritch being of Chaos, as he claims to constantly suffer from chronic headaches, most likely a side-effect of the roar of the thunder clouds surrounding him in his Mist and True Primordial forms. Still, like most sons of Chernabog, Typhon is both vicious and violent in his demeanor, carrying a vengeful streak against those who have slighted him in the past. Abilities Since Typhon is the Father of All Monsters, he is one of the most powerful, if not the most powerful, beings in all of Greek mythology, and the greatest single foe the Olympians have ever faced. Typhon's power is of apocalyptic proportions, as he rivals the combined powers of most, if not all the major Olympian gods. He presumably has the standard powers of an Olympian god, but far surpassing that of any other, even the Big Three. Without Poseidon's intervention, it is more than likely that Typhon would have ultimately overcome them. The full extent of his power, however, is unknown. Typhon can create storms of tremendous power including tornadoes, storms, and possibly hurricanes. He has unbelievable physical strength and durability far surpassing that of any individual god, even the Big Three. Typhon was able to fight most of the major gods to a near standstill, withstanding all of their attacks throughout including multiple attacks from the Master Bolt, numerous lesser thunderbolts, the arrows of Apollo and Artemis, as well as the Trident of Poseidon. He was strong enough to hit Hephaestus with enough force to create a new lake and smash Dionysus deep into a mountain. Category:Villains Category:The Hellfire Organization Category:Hades' Army Category:Monsters Category:Titans Category:Pyrokinesis Users Category:Earthbenders Category:Demons